Akatsuchi
is an Iwagakure shinobi. Personality Akatsuchi is very jovial and childish in nature and always seems to have a cheerful disposition. He was excited at the prospect of flying once again, even though there was the possibility that they were going off to a battle.Naruto chapter 513, page 1 He was even excited when he thought Deidara survived the battle against Sasuke, despite Deidara being a criminal and their enemy. During battles, he tends to act very level-headed and efficient as the Tsuchikage's bodyguard. He is also fiercely loyal to the Tsuchikage, as seen when he offered to carry his luggage, albeit against his will, and refused to leave his side when he heard of Sasuke's fight, just in case Ōnoki's hip went out. Deidara commented on this during his fight against Ōnoki and Akatsuchi.Naruto chapter 514, page 3 Appearance Akatsuchi is a large man with dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wears the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorns his neck. Abilities Though he has not been shown very much in battle, he proved capable of moving at high speeds when A made an aggressive act at the Kage Summit.Naruto chapter 458, page 4-5 He has also shown some amount of strength as well as stamina, being able to carry the Tsuchikage and his luggage and his own for an extended period of time.Naruto chapter 454, page 4 He has also displayed proficiency using Earth Release techniques. He can mould and expel a large rock golem from his mouth, which is capable of biting off a Zetsu clone's head, and pulling him from Akatsuchi's body. He can also create golems to protect him from his oppenent's attacks.Naruto chapter 514, page 3 Part II Five Kage Summit Arc He was setting off with Kurotsuchi to escort the Third Tsuchikage to the Five Kage meeting, called for by the Fourth Raikage. When Ōnoki hurt his hips when trying to carry his bag by himself, Akatsuchi carried him along the way. When the Raikage destroyed his table during the meeting, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi moved to protect the Tsuchikage after the Raikage's physical outburst, but was soon dismissed by Ōnoki. When White Zetsu appears during the summit, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi guard the Tsuchikage. Later, when Sasuke infiltrates the meeting room, Akatsuchi and the Tsuchikage decided not to engage him, moving out of the way to let the Fifth Mizukage, deal with him. Later, he is ensnared in Zetsu's Spore Technique. Seeing Sasuke escape Mei, Ōnoki suggests to two of them join the fight. Akatsuchi agrees, and uses his rock golem technique. The golem then proceeds to bite and pull Zetsu from Akatsuchi's body. After Madara told the story of the Ten-Tails and the Sage of the Six Paths, then declared the Fourth Shinobi World War, Akatsuchi returned to Iwagakure with the Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi, where they were informed that the Earth Daimyō has approved of the Allied Shinobi Forces. He later assumes that the daimyō made a quick decision due to being informed of Madara and the loss of Tailed Beasts. When Ōnoki states that the war will result in a failure due to the ignorance of the youth, Akatsuchi recounts the strong words Gaara had directed towards him. Adventures at Sea Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When news got out that Kisame Hoshigaki managed to reveal the location where Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B were hiding, Ōnoki took Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi with him with his flight technique to improve the defences, while Akatsuchi acted somewhat like a cheerful child when he was allowed to fly. On their way, they encountered Kabuto Yakushi and the revived Deidara. Akatsuchi as well as Kurotsuchi expressed joy thinking that he had in fact survived his fight against Sasuke Uchiha, indicating the three might be very familiar with each other, before being reminded by the Tsuchikage that the Deidara in front of them is no more than a resurrection.Naruto chapter 513, page 9 After Deidara launched an attack; detonating his clay clones, Akatsuchi created a rock clone of the Tsuchikage to intercept the attack. When the Tsuchikage attempted to use a Dust Release technique, Akatsuchi stopped him, in fear for the Island Turtle's safety. Using this opportunity Deidara sends a clay bird flying their way and detonates it. Akatsuchi however uses his golem to defend against the attack saving them. As Ōnoki and Deidara took the battle higher in the sky, they were flying so fast that Akatsuchi had trouble keeping up. Shinobi World War Arc While the rest of the Alliances' forces moved out, Akatsuchi remains behind by the Tsuchikage's side. After Ōnoki's departure to meet Gaara on the battlefield, the whereabouts of Akatsuchi are unknown. Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Akatsuchi is a support-only character. Trivia * means "Red Earth". References